Joker (New Earth)
Later, in an attempt to get him to come to terms with his mortality and have some sort of moral realization, a prison doctor informed the Joker he was going to die of a malignant tumor. Instead, the Joker decided he wanted to leave his mark on the world indelibly, and began a chain of chaotic events that would come to be known as "The Joker's Last Laugh." He used a variant compound of the Joker Venom to actually Jokerize all metahuman inhabitants of Slabside Penitentiary, driving them virtually into the same condition he was, but with the added benefit of having every single one of them completely loyal to him. The Joker's army ravaged the planet, combatting all of earth's heroes, but Batman was eventually able to thwart the attacks using an antidote he obtained from Harley Quinn. Harley was angry at the Joker for attempting to impregnate her without marrying her. Nightwing, falsely believing that Robin had been eaten in the ensuing madness by Killer Croc, caught up with the Joker and actually beat him to death. Batman, not wanting Nightwing to have blood on his hands, resuscitated the Joker and saved his life. The Joker was one of extremely few villains not drafted into Alexander Luthor's Secret Society of Super-Villains during the Infinite Crisis. Contrary to others like Catman, the Joker actually wanted to be a member of the Society, but the higher level members wouldn't let him join, which enraged him. While slaughtering a branch of the Royal Flush Gang on his warpath, the Joker was actually laughed at by the King who said "Don't you get it? The Joker's too Wild!" To which he responded "That's not Funny!" before killing him. Later, after the Society had been defeated, while Alex Luthor was planning what to do next he was ambushed by the real Lex Luthor and the Joker. Before allowing his brutal murder, Lex simply told his counterpart "You should've let the Joker play."Infinite Crisis #7 In Salvation Run, when the majority of Earth's villains were deported to the Hell Planet, the Joker was actually responsible for his own entire camp. They were largely unconstructive, and even attempted to steal food and supplies from Lex Luthor's group, who were trying to find a way to escape. The conflict ended in actual one-on-one fisticuffs between Luthor and the Joker. Although the match was nearly even, the Joker ultimately overcame Lex before the entire villain community was forced to unite against an oncoming Parademon attack.Salvation Run #6 Since then, the Joker was offered a position on Doctor Hurt's conspiracy "the Black Glove" during the events of "Batman R.I.P.." He has also been seen as a member of Libra's Secret Society of Super-Villains. Personality Insanity Relationship with Batman TBD | Powers = The Joker possesses no known superhuman powers. Though some state he has adapted certain beyond average endurances due to his original chemical submergence. The following are such noted enhancements: * Pain Resistance: It is speculated that the Joker's exposure to chemicals may have heightened his resistance to pain. * Tainted Blood: Joker's blood is tainted. It has been said that "being an avid consumer of his products, Joker's immunity to poisons has been built up over years of dedicated abuse." When a mosquito sucks the Joker's blood, it "writhes and whines, choking on tainted blood". * Joker Venom Immunity: The Joker is immune to his venom. | Abilities = * Inventive Skill: The Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons (such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, cyanide pies, and lethally electric joy buzzers) and Joker venom. * Genius-level Intellect: The Joker is also very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics, and nuclear engineering. He also seems capable of mastering whatever he puts his twisted mind to when he wants to. * Skilled Combatant: Although he pales in comparison to any real fighter like those of the Batman Family, the Joker has frequently proven himself to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. While apparently of frail body, his ability to withstand seemingly any amount of pain, and the agility granted him by his insanity and willpower makes him a fearsome physical foe. He fights nearly completely unpredictably, and always has tricks up his sleeves for if he's losing. However, Batman and his allies often seem to be able to put him down with a single punch... but it is unclear whether or not he is simply allowing this to happen. | Strength = Joker possess the strength level of an average human male who engages in regular moderate exercise though has at times due to adrenaline surges surpassed his normal levels; Athletic. | Weaknesses = * Vulnerability to bullets. | Equipment = Joker uses many different deadly devices in his criminal exploits. * Joker Venom: a deadly poison that infects his victims with a ghoulish rictus grin as they die while laughing uncontrollably. This venom comes in many forms, from gas to darts to liquid poison, and has been his primary calling card from his first appearance. | Transportation = | Weapons = Razor-sharp playing cards, acid flower, Joker Venom - a compound consisting of strychnine and household chemicals the Joker can re-create at will, various guns and other weaponry. The Joker is unpredictable in that he will use any kind of weapon afforded him. ; Joker's joy buzzer: The Joker often used a modified novelty joy buzzer strapped to the palm of his hand. The buzzer administered a lethal dose of electricity into anyone who came into contact with it. | Notes = * His name starts with the two letters "Ja". Rumors that his name is Jack Napier are taken from the 1989 movie and the subsequent animated series. There is no canonical source that indicates this to be a fact to the printed page version of the character. * The Joker plays a very small, yet pivotal role in the Mark Waid/Alex Ross series Kingdom Come, which features his death at the hands of Magog. * The Joker has one of the most extensive body counts of any human level DC villain (notwithstanding incidents where entire planets are destroyed). * The Joker has cheated death numerous times, even in seemingly inescapable and lethal situations. Though he has been seen caught in explosions, been shot repeatedly (including point-blank in the face, most recently in by a corrupt police officer masquerading as Batman), dropped from heights, electrocuted, etc, the Joker always returns to once again wreak havoc. * In the graphic novel Arkham Asylum, 1989, penned by Grant Morrison, it was suggested the Joker's mental state is a previously unprecedented form of "super-sanity," a form of ultra-sensory perception. It also suggests that he has no true personality of his own, that on any given day he can be a harmless clown or a vicious killer, depending on which would benefit him the most. | Trivia = | Recommended = | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Joker's Body Count * Joker's Joy Buzzer * Ace Chemical Processing Plant * Arkham Asylum * Batman * Gotham City * Harley Quinn * Joker Venom | Wikipedia = Joker (comics) | Links = * Every.Joker.Issue.Ever - a fan project to eventually review every Joker comic story ever. Includes theories, discussions and analysis. * Joker article at Toonopedia * Joker article at Supermanica * Joker article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * * Unca Cheeks' Top Twelve DC Super Villains with the Joker "best explicated as a primal force of nature; as unrelenting and inhuman as a freak lightning storm, or a tsunami. He is a natural disaster, on two legs." * "The Joker's Origin" at DCComics.com }} Category:White Skin Category:Injustice Gang II members Category:Injustice League III members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Chemistry Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Identity Unknown